Popioły/Tom II/XXIV
Około trzech tygodni pospolite ruszenie zabawiło w Łowiczu. Kotłowała się tam sprawa formacji korpusów, a nawet przewodnictwa nad całym wojskiem. Nosił, co prawda, w dniu przysięgi tytuł naczelnika Dąbrowski, ale szeptano na wszystkie strony o naczelnictwie księcia Józefa Poniatowskiego, który zdecydował się wreszcie na krok przystąpienia do Napoleona i jego sprawy. Tymczasem wojsko zgromadzone w Łowiczu podzielono z gruba na regimenty piesze i konne, i z nich w myśl Dąbrowskiego, wodza de facto, tworzono legie. Już poznańska siła wojskowa stanowiła najlepiej zorganizowaną legię pierwszą. Składały się na nią cztery regimenty piesze, jeden pułk jazdy i nieco artylerii. W tej pierwiastkowej formacji każdy pułk jazdy miałw sobie sześć szwadronów. Szwadron tworzyły dwie kompanie. Kompania liczyła 170 kawalerów. Sztab składał się z pułkownika, sześciu szefów szwadronowych, jednego adiutanta-majora, kapitana i dwu adiutantów podoficerów. Na czele kompanii stał kapitan. Ten miał pod sobą: porucznika, podporucznika, wachmistrza starszego, furiera, czterech wachmistrzów, ośmiu kapralów, dwu trębaczów, kowala i 150 jazdy. Gorzej daleko prezentowały się wojska formacji kaliskiej. W batalionach pieszych można było widzieć nie tylko, jak chciały odezwy i instrukcje generała wojewódzkiego, młodzież od lat ośmnastu do dwudziestu pięciu, ale również i staruszków mocno zniedołężniałych. Siaki taki possessionatus wolał przecie wysłać na pola zdradnej Bellony najniedołężniejszego ze swych poddanych niż tęgą siłę roboczą. Ubranie tej piechoty było wielobarwne, aż miło. Ponieważ na miły Bóg wzywano w okólnikach, żeby dawać kantonistom majtki krótkie do kolan w takim tylko razie, jeśli im się daje buty z długimi cholewami, a trzewiki tylko w takim razie, jeśli kantonista otrzyma majtki długie do kostek i bardzo ciepłe, więc siaki taki possessionatus zaopatrywał swego obrońcę w majtki przez pomyłkę krótkie, ale za to dawał mu nie buty, lecz trzewiki. Tym porządkiem widziano w szeregach jakoby Tyrolczyków. Z szykiem i sprawnością, do taktu narodowej muzyki, połyskiwali na mrozie z sarmacka — wątpliwą białością goleni. Broń pruską zwożono furami z twierdzy wrocławskiej, która się była właśnie poddała, z Częstochowy i Koźla. Była to broń zapasowa rozmaitych kalibrów. Brakowało do niej skałek i nabojów, brakowało ładownic i tornistrów. W torbach parcianych, po dawidowemu, żołnierze nosili ładunki. Mimo to wszystko wojsko piesze występowało do apelu trzy razy dziennie, w gotowości jak do wymarszu. Bataliony z rana były egzercerowane en détail, to jest po jednym rekrucie, a po południu plutonami i całym batalionem. Uczono głównie najpierwotniejszych ćwiczeń i poruszeń bojowych, tych jakoby skurczów i odruchów żywego ciała: formowania kolumny dywizjami i rozwijania jej w marszu, tworzenia z szybkością czworoboku i rozprostowania go w linie. Tę wszystką siłę pieszą podzielono na bataliony. Każdy batalion składał się z dziewięciu kompanii, z których jedna była grenadierska i jedna woltyżerska. Kompania liczyła 140 głów. Na czele batalionu stał jego szef. Ten miał pod sobą adiutanta-majora w stopniu porucznika i dwu adiutantów podoficerów. Kompanią dowodził kapitan, a miał pod sobą porucznika, podporucznika, sierżanta starszego, furiera, czterech sierżantów, ośmiu kapralów, dwu doboszów i 120 piechurów. Lepiej daleko na ogół przedstawiała się jazda. Stali tu w szeregu ludzie lepiej odziani, zastępcy dziedziców i dzierżawców, więc ekonomowie, pisarze, leśniczowie, strzelcy, szlachta uboga, a nawet; powiedzmy, lokaje i kuchciki. Nie wszystkie konie były osiodłane, jako że odezwy mówiły jeno o koniu i uździe, toteż niektóre szwadrony ćwiczyły się i paradowały oklep. Jeszcze też prawie w tej armii nie było podkomendnych i wodzów. Wodzami z natury rzeczy byli ci, którzy żywot sterali w bojach, legioniści oraz jeńcy pruscy narodowości polskiej. Sam wódz naczelny nie był przez nikogo wodzem mianowany ani potwierdzony. Ten nim był, kto był naprawdę, to znaczy Dąbrowski. Obszlegi jeno a kanty kurtek znaczyły, skąd ta kto rodem. Tu barwy papuzie — więc od Kalisza, tam pąsowe — to z Krakowskiego. Generał Krasiński przewodniczył całej jeździe kaliskiej, sieradzkiej, wieluńskiej i krakowskiej. Tak też zwano ów regiment — "kalisko-sieradzko-wieluński". Generał Niernojewski miał pod sobą regiment młodego Dąbrowskiego, najcelniejszy, strzelców poznańskich i kawalerię płocką. Surowy, mały, śpiczastonosy generał Fiszer albo raczej "Fiszerek", komenderował całą infanterią i ćwiczył j ą po polach tak akuratnie, że aż chłopom świeczki w oczach świeciły, a kolana tężały jak zgonionym zającom. Mimo wszelkie braki, mimo biedę kwiczącą, mimo nie zapłacone lenungi albo wypłacane fierkami i trojakami zamiast należności właściwej i koniecznej na strawne — tęgie to było wojsko. Cały Łowicz zmienił się w obóz wojenny. Jakąż to tam uroczystością było przestrzeganie parolu i hasła, tajemniczego mot d'ordre i mot de ralliement! Tłum cywilny, który nie miał prawa znać hasła ni parolu, umyślnie przecie chodził na przechadzkę tam właśnie, gdzie stały zaciągnięte warty i gdzie nie wolno było przystępować. Chodziło o to tylko, żeby słyszeć groźne a surowe pytanie szyldwacha, czy trzeba było o to pytać, czy nie: — Kto idzie? — i odpowiadać głośno: — Swój, Polak! Zaraz na początku stycznia generał Dąbrowski wyjechał do Warszawy, dokąd przybył już był właśnie sam Cesarz Napoleon spod Pułtuska, Gołymim, Czarnowa, Nasielska... Dnia 18 stycznia przyszedł rozkaz wyruszenia dla wszystkich sił łowickich. Usłyszeli, że mają iść do Bydgoszczy jedni, do Torunia drudzy. Z radością przyjęły ten rozkaz regimenty. — Ponad rzekę! Z Wisłą! Na Prusaka! Rozdzieliły się w Łowiczu drogi Rafała i Krzysztofa. Cedro został w szeregu, na miejscu, które zajął w pierwszej chwili. Rafał nie chciał za nic służyć w pstrej i przeważnie chudopacholskiej jeździe krakowskiej. Zakręcił się, pozawiązywał znajomości, stosunki, wynalazł koleżeństwa i został wreszcie wpisany do księgi kompanicznej jazdy Dziewanowskiego, do najprzedniejszego szyku, który już był chodził w awangardzie Jana Henryka. Początek marszu na Bydgoszcz, wskutek tego że wojsko szło kupą, Galicjanie odbywali, choć nie w jednym szeregu, lecz jeszcze razem. Kazano wojsku ominąć Warszawę. Z żalem ten rozkaz spełnili. Z dala, z dala jeno widzieli bure dymy, a jasną łunę po nocy. Tam ci był on wódz nad wodze, niezwyciężony Napoleon... Przyszedłszy do nowego mostu na Wiśle między Zakroczymiem a Utratą, widzieli z dala we mgłach zimowych ów po Zawiślu spłacheć ziemi pod galicyjską granicą, którędy w puszcze nadnarwiańskie weszły wojska Francuzów. Była przed nimi niedościgła gołemu oku, ale w nim krwawą kresą, jakby ostrzem noża, wyryta granica galicyjska, od ujścia Świdra kierująca się na Miłosnę, na Zieloną do Grzybowskiej Woli tuż za Grochowem, żeby dalej przeciąć rzeczkę Długą, snuć się przed lasami Słupna i Radzymina, przez Wólkę Radzymińską, żeby od Wolicy raptownie wrócić pod sam brzeg Buga, okrążyć bliskie lasy Załubic i za ujściem Narwi w Bugu utonąć. Stojąc przed szeregami uczyli swych żołnierzy wachmistrze, kaprale, furiery: — Słuchaj! Tamte oto czarne lasy, co pod Radzyminem widać, to już, psia ich mać, w Galicyi, a te bliższe — to nasze... Słuchaj! patrzaj! Ruszyli w swoją drogę lewym brzegiem Wisły wielkimi marszami. Zima była niestała: dzień mrozu, nagła odwilż, wicher i deszcz, znowu przymrozek. Błota dróg, dopiero co zgęstniałe i ścięte od przymrozka nocnego, ranna odwilż przemieniała w rozciecze i bagna. Infanteria w swych kamaszach, butach, nieraz krypciach, a nierzadko w obuwiu zostawiającym na glinie ślady pięciu palców i okrągłej pięty, brnęła z wysiłkiem i marzła siarczyście. Jeźdźca grzeje brat-koń, gdy pluta obu batem bije a wicher ćwiczy po udach. Piechura nie ogrzeje nic. Noclegi wypadały gdzie Bóg dał. Czasami w pobliżu dworów lub wiosek, a nieraz w polu. Chwaliło sobie wojsko, jeśli kady choć pod borem, pod lasem. Jeśli była w pobliżu wioska, wnet jazda zajmowała dla zdrożonych koni stodoły, szopy, stajenki i wozówki. Tam je pocztowi z miejsca rozkulbaczali, żeby się zaś nie sedniły, a paśli, czym się dało. Biada wtedy strzechom nie tylko chałup, ale i samych miejskich jurydyk! Nieraz i znaczny dworski dach piorunem zjechał na ziemię i przemienił się na kilkanaście przyziemnych budek. Wydelikacony kandydat na dyplomatę, Krzysztof Cedro, nauczył się wnet cenić, jakoby skarb, zacną mazowiecką sośninę. Skoro tylko wyznaczono obóz i dla szwadronów stanowiska, czyli poczty, wnet schodzili się po staremu z Rafałem, zwinnie ścinali chojary co najbardziej rozrosłe, wkopywali je w ziemię jeden przy drugim, żeby zwartą z nich ścianę uczynić od wiatru. Wierzchołki wiązali mocno, tworząc z nich jakby kopułę. Był to styl "bizantyjski". W razie jeśli strzechy wieśniacze, a nawet o horror! — dworskie, były w pobliżu, mościli na wierzchu gałęzi grubą strzechę z kłoci nadartej w stylu niezupełnie misternym. Na dno tego wigwamu, którego otwarta ściana zwrócona była zawsze w stronę dużego ogniska, kładli umiejętnie gałęzie i wachlarzowate spławy świerkowe, zrazu wielkie, później drobniejsze, dopóki się z nich nie utworzyła wysoka aż pod kopułę a elastyczna pierzyna. Wówczas rzucali się na nią w pięciu, sześciu, pewni, że będzie unosiła jak sprężyny i od zetknięcia z błotem mazowieckim na pewno uchroni. Gdy się nadto oparli jeden o drugiego plecami, a ponakrywali szczelnie dekami spod siodeł, zapadali w sen kamienny. W przymrozki odchodziło spanie kawalerskie. Wstawali rano weseli, wśród figlów, rzeźwi i czerstwi, jak z edredonowej pościeli. Ale w deszcz i wicher wyłazili spod przemokłej słomy i spomiędzy ociekłych wodą gałęzi w humorach niezbyt edredonowych. O chmurnych i ponurych świtaniach ostatnich dni stycznia wyrywał ich z legowisk gniewliwy a potężny łoskot ziemi, głuchy i tępy, głębią gruntu idący grom. Słuchali go we czci i zdumieniu. Zdawało się sennemu wojsku, że to łomoce w zmarzłą ziemię straszliwy kij-samobij, że wali w nią z góry, z wysoka młot-samogrzmot. Szedł polem-lasem ów grom daleki. Niosły go wiatry i dżdże, śniegi a nocne mgły. — Wiara, słyszyta! — mruknie, bywało, starszy wachmistrz Jacek Gajkoś, co świat obszedł, jak długi i szeroki — słyszyta, jako to tupie! — Słyszymy, panie wachmistrzu! A kto też to tak może tupać? — E, gemajny! To i tego nie wiesz! Cesarz jegomość tupie. Zły! — Zły?! — Słyszysz, jeden z drugim, jak bije nogą w ziemię! Raz, raz! Jeszcze! Nie tak, jak kazał, nie tak, jak trzeba, zrobiły mu, widać, marszałki... Lecą tera ku niemu na chybkich koniach, a kapelusze w garściach, a łydki pod nimi dygocą, jeden przed drugim szwargoce, że nie on winien... — A gdzie też to Cesarz jegomość siedzi.tera, panie wachmistrzu? — Bóg jego sam wie, gdzie on. Słuchaj, skąd głos idzie. Tam Cesarz siedzi. Sto armat bije. Słyszysz! My tu nad rzeką, nad Wisłą, a tam, widzisz, Zawiśle, tam Bug, tam Narew przez podlaskie i mazowieckie piachy cicho płyną. Gdzie to ta wlazł — Jezusie, Maryja! W puszcze, w lasy, w Pułtuskie, w Przasnyskie, ponad jeziora, het — precz w północną stronę! Już się, tam zdrajca brandeburski rozsiadł na piękne, kartofli nasadził, faję zakurzył, a ty na swoim własnym zagonie czapkę przed nim trzymaj! Bo na to wyszło. — Na wieki, prawi; tu ostanę i ciebie, prawi, stąd wygonię, a swoich Michałków na twoją ziemię sprowadzę i Michałkom twoją ziemię oddam. A ty idź, precz mi się z tela wynoś! Majn ''to jest, prawi, ''faterland, moje panowanie i rozkaz. Twoja ziemia to jest teraz moja ziemia... Warszawę wziął i zabrał, Częstochowę wziął i zabrał, pod sam Kraków się podciągnął, ale gdzie! Za Górą Kalwarią, do Warki, ponad Wisłę się wszczepił! A tera, pludrze, portkiś zgubił, tak zmykasz! Gdzież to je twoja ziemia? Pokaż no ją! Berlina swego nie masz, zuchelka ziemi nie masz, złodzieju cudzego dobra! W głębokie morze chyba kozła magniesz ze świętej ziemi. Poznałeś, jako to pachnie, kiedy cię z pieleszów wykurzą ojcowych? — Musi być, że się Niemiec jeszcze w kupę weźnie... — Nie pomoże mu nikt, żebyś ta nie jednego, ale dziesiąci zwołał, bo sam Cesarz idzie! — A dokąd też tak zajdzie Cesarz jegomość? — Nie waż się o to pytać! Nie waż się! Sam jeno Bóg Najwyższy tę rzecz wie. Jemu jednemu po nocach kazuje, jak prawo na świecie robić. On tylko jeden tę rzecz wie na tym świecie. A ty się nie waż pytać! Cedro słuchał tych bajdów-pogwarów z twarzą surową i poważną. Wspominał mu się Jelitczyk-Ojrzyński z przydomkiem Mieczyk. Czy też i on słyszy, czy też słyszy, jak wielki Cesarz gniewnie tupie nogą w mazurską ziemię?... Aczkolwiek miał pocztowego, Krzysztof sam pilnował swego konia. Czyszczenie tylko i zadawanie obroku zostawiał żołnierzowi, a zresztą wszystko sam pełnił. Uczył się służby obozowej i garnizonowej, składu musztry, szyku i porządków. Koń jego nie był nadzwyczajny, ale i nie ostatni. Krzyż miał żelazny, boki zwięzłe, mocny był w kolanach, kopytach i zadzie, łeb trzymał prosto, a w pysku był miękki w miarę. Krzysztof jeszcze od Jarzymskiego nabył dekę obszerną, terlicę, choć nie nową, ale wytrzymałą, węgierskim krojem. Dekę zawsze sam składał we czworo pod kulbakę, według zasad starszego wachmistrza, o pięć palców od przedniej łopatki. — A dekę wytrzepać, wytrzepać nie raz i nie dwa!... — mruczał stary Jacek. — Ze słomy, ze siana, z igłów sosnowych ochędożyć do znaku, bo my nie Żydy i nie na jarmark do Bełchatowa ciągniemy. Terlicę kłaść ostrożnie, żeby się zaś pasmo grzywy pod kulbaką nie zaplątało, bo głupi konia znarowi, jak mu grzywę terlicą przytnie. Popręgi upiąć nie mocno, bo głupi poprężnicę koniowi sfasuje, a znowu i nie za letko, bo kiep zleci ze szkapy w samym środku ataku, jak lancę przyjdzie za koński łeb wydalić abo pałaszem ciąć z góry a od serca. Abo i ten mantelzak! Mantelzak równo i mocno przytroczyć — to ta już pierwsza rzecz! Równo i mocno, a jak dobrze przypięty, wtedy dopiero noga w strzemię. Stopa zgięta, ostrogę nieść jak jajko. Trzy! No... Terczże na nas wychodź, czarny jucho, abo i sam, czerwony huzarze! Zaraz po przybyciu do Torunia mała armia była rozdzielona na dwie części. Jedna z nich poszła dalej, do Bydgoszczy, a druga została pod komendą generała Zajączka. Do tej drugiej gromady, która miała wejść w skład legii drugiej, czyli północnej, należał Krzysztof Cedro. W Toruniu był już spory zastęp oficerów i żołnierzy polskich, sformowany w Hagenau i Lipsku z jeńców pruskich wziętych w niewolę pod Jeną, Auerstaedt i Prenzlowem. Rafał ze swym pułkiem pociągnął o milę od Wisły, do Bydgoszczy. Zastał tam już nie naczelnika siły zbrojnej polskiej, lecz tylko generała dywizji i komendanta legii pierwszej — Jana Henryka Dąbrowskiego. Legia składała się z kompanii artyleryjskiej, czterech regimentów piechoty i jazdy pospolitego ruszenia. Mówiono wciąż o przekształceniu pułków jazdy. Trzy szwadrony miały się składać na pułk. Czekano lada chwila na rozkaz w tej materii komisji rządzącej — i ministra wojny. Zawrzało w Bydgoszczy gorączkowe, rzec można, namiętne życie. Zwożono jeszcze broń, skóry, szyto siodła i ładownice. Krawcy nie mogli nastarczyć, nad siodlarzami żołnierz stał dzień i noc. Ściągały się jeszcze pojedynczo oddziały najświeższego składu. W jeździe pospolitego ruszenia fortragowano szybko i łatwo żołnierzy na stopnie podoficerskie, a nawet na subalternów, byleby "obiekt" posiadał choć jakie takie uzdolnienie. Ten i ów ani się obejrzał, kiedy otrzymał prawo na zamówienie u szmuklerza znaków szarży oficerskiej i miał możność przyczepienia do prawego ramienia szlufy podporucznikowskiej z dwiema jedwabnymi pręgami, kontrepoletu, feldcechu i kordonków bez bulionu. Świeżo umundurowani porucznicy połyskiwali pręgami przerobionymi granatowym jedwabiem na taśmie przez całą jej długość u szlufy, nowi majorowie z dumą wznosili ramiona obciążone dwiema szlufami, których buliony trwogą przejmowały gemajnów, a "przeciwna" taśma urągała samym kordonom u pułkownikowskiego kapelusza. W tym samym czasie trafiały się między żołnierstwem przypadki dezercji. Pojmano kilku, przeważnie starych, jak zmiatali w stronę domową na poły bosi, obdarci, z pustymi brzuchami. Tłumaczyli się, że przy żadnym wojsku nigdy nie byli, że głód marli, że duszy w sobie nie czują. Sąd wojenny, zebrany natychmiast, skazał ich na długotrwałe ciężkie roboty w łańcuszkach, do twierdzy częstochowskiej. Na gwałt ustanawiane kresy między Bydgoszczą, Toruniem a Sieradzem do poczty listowej — musiały, w braku ludzi, odstawiać na miejsce przeznaczenia pierwszy transport... zbiegów. Krótko to wszystko trwało. Już w pierwszych dniach lutego generał Dąbrowski wyszedł z Notecizny i pociągnął ze swoją siłą w marsz, pod rozkazy zrazu Bernadottea księcia Ponte Corvo, później generała Lefebvra-Desnouettes, operującego na prawym brzegu Wisły. Rozeszła się w legii wieść: "Na Gdańsk! na Kołobrzeg!" W marszu, na postojach, nocą na pocztach uczył starszy żołnierza, co je ów Gdańsk, gdzie i na jakiej ziemi stoi Kołobrzeg. Nieśli z sobą i rozrzucali wszędzie odezwę generała Dąbrowskiego z kwatery głównej w Nowem wydaną "Do Holendrów i wszystkich rodu niemieckiego mieszkańców na ziemi Polskiej", której to odezwy główne punkty głosiły: "Holendrzy, Niemcy i jakiejkolwiek religii i rodu ludzie, zamieszkali na ziemi Polskiej, którzy się zachowają w swoich domach spokojnie, żadnego z nieprzyjaciółmi kraju nie będą mieć porozumienia; zachowają wierność dla rządu polskiego, wypłacać będą postanowione kontrybucje i podatki, doświadczą wolności w wyznawaniu swojej religii, obrony swoich osób, majątków i uważani będą jako bracia i ziomkowie. Wy zaś, Polacy — głosiła odezwa — którzy wyznajecie religię katolicką, pomnijcie, że przychodnie, na waszej osiadli ziemi, przez wspólne dla kraju obowiązki stali się waszymi bracią; pomnijcie, że Ewangelia każe nam żyć po bratersku, zostawcie wolność każdemu od Boga nadaną wielbić go podług swojego przekonania i nie badając różnicy wiary bądźcie obywatelstwem połączeni z mieszkańcami, którzy przemysłem i pracą kraj wasz zbogacają..." Lewe skrzydło korpusu polskiego szło pod rozkazami generała "Amilkara" Kosińskiego, który grzmiał teraz ponad Brdą, w borach pomorskiego pojezierza, jak istotny Amilkar, choć wroga, jak na złość, nigdzie nie mógł zdybać, tak przed nim chyżo Niemce uciekały. Lewe skrzydło jego oddziału sięgało Słupska, przezwanego Stolpem, i przecinało Gdańsk od Kołobrzega. Miasto Chojnice stanowiło miejsce oparcia i punkt koncentracyjny wszystkiej siły Amilkara. Dopiero około dwunastego lutego generał Łubieński z komendy Kosińskiego zmuszony był pod Szczecinkiem (Neu-Stettin), wśród wyżyny pojezierza, atakować nieprzyjaciela na czele rycerstwa z województwa rawskiego. Pokazały się znaczne siły Niemców. Była to nie tylko piechota liniowa pruska, ale nadto uzbrojeni mieszkańcy miasteczek, owi "Holendrzy i Niemcy..." Siły te znacznie przewyższały co do liczby armię Amilkara, ale jazda rawska rzuciła się na tłum nastawionymi lancami, niewiele sobie robiąc ze strzelania, i skutek był pewny: dziesięciu położono trupem, a pięćdziesięciu zagarnięto w niewolę. W tym samym czasie główny korpus wojska generała Dąbrowskiego nieustannie szedł naprzód. Znajdował się już na wysokim brzegu Wisły, skąd widać było po tamtej stronie rysujące się w dwumilowej odległości mury Grudziądza i Kwidzyna. W przedniej straży, która zostawała pod ogólnym naczelnictwem generała Niemojewskiego, szedł regiment jeźdźców poznańskich pospolitego ruszenia pod Dziewanowskim. Tam właśnie kwitł Rafał Olbromski. Już pod Nowem, na brzegu Mątawy, ów regiment, dybiący zawsze na sztychu, wpadł na mocny patrol czerwonych huzarów. Była to pierwsza utarczka Rafała. Mało z niej odniósł wrażeń. Z dala ujrzał jeźdźców w burki owiniętych, przemokłych, wskakujących na koń w popłochu. Rzucił się za innymi naprzód, dobywszy pałasza, ale jeno przecwałował w kupie ze dwa stajania pola. Prusacy odrębując się, strzelając z rzadka, gdyż mieli, widocznie, broń zamokłą, cofnęli się ku miastu na rozkiełznanych koniach pod osłonę piechoty i armat. Później dopiero Olbromski dowiedział się, że wzięto kilkunastu jeźdźców — i z podziwieniem oglądał posępnych, bezbronnych, milczących chłopów niemieckich, gdy ich miano odstawiać w kierunku na Bydgoszcz. Podobnie pomyślna gratka trafiła się poznańskim kawalerom pod Opaleniem, czyli Minsterwaldem, gdzie jazda dziewanowczyków dopadła i wzięła w jasyr 16 dragonów i ośmiu piechura z przedniej straży pruskiej. Tegoż jeszcze dnia przyszło do bitwy. Dywizja polska musiała się w niej cofnąć przed nieprzyjacielem, który z drugiego, prawego brzegu Wisły przeszedł po lodzie. Grad kul sypała artyleria konna pruska, stojąc na prawym brzegu rzeki, w młodą piechotę polską. Batalion pierwszy regimentu trzeciego pod wodzą Fiszera i batalion pierwszy regimentu czwartego pod pułkownikiem Wasilewskim zostały napadnięte bagnetem. Pomimo całej nieumiejętności, braku skałek i nabojów, młode wojsko zdołało bronić się przez cały dzień i odpierało napaść, ile mogło. Pierwszy to raz sześciu trupów, poległych na placu, nocną porą zakopała wiara w zmarzłą grudę. Kilkudziesięciu rannych wyniesiono z szeregów. Runęła już była między wojska wieść o strasznej bitwie pod Pruską Iławą. Wieść wychwalała ten bój jako zwycięstwo. Toteż nowy duch wstąpił w wojsko polskie, które przez zawieszenie blokady Grudziądza, przez wsteczny ruch wojsk prawego brzegu Wisły, mając odsłonione i wskutek zamarznięcia Wisły bezbronne prawe skrzydło, musiało było skoncentrować się o trzy z górą mile od Bydgoszczy, w Świeciu. Po rozpoczęciu około 15 lutego ponownego oblężenia Grudziądza, przy czym dwie kompanie batalionu Fiszera przeszły pod gradem kul Wisłę i przyczyniły się do zdobycia twierdzy, generał Dąbrowski ruszył znowu naprzód. Stanął wreszcie kwaterą w Gniewie nad Wierzycą. Stare mury, fosy wodą napełnione dawały tu niejaką nadzieję obrony. Mocne posterunki wysłane zostały na trakt bydgosko-gdański ku Tczewu i na drogi do Starogardu, ponad jezioro zwane Staw, ponad Wiejskie Jezioro do Rakowca, do Biały, czyli Gellen, i do Królówlasu (Königswalde) nad rzeką Jonką. 2 Gniewa do Gdańska zostawało jeszcze sześć mil drogi bronionej. Wojsko spoczęło i miało tu przebyć czas pewien na leżach. Tylko 56 rycerstwa z jazdy sieradzkiej, która była przebyła Wisłę, żeby wziąć udział w bitwie pod Kwidzyniem dnia 11 lutego, gdzie marszałek Lefebvre pobił na głowę generała Roquette, nie wróciło na miejsce swoje. Niedługo jednak zostawiono Dąbrowskiego w spokoju. Już 18 lutego Prusacy z dużą siłą 3000 ludzi napadli zarówno z prawego flanku na Starogard, w równinach między lasami na prawym brzegu Wierzycy, jak również i na Pelplin. W Starogardzie tego właśnie dnia stanął korpus generała Menarda w sile sześciu tysięcy ludzi, przeznaczony do wzmocnienia generała Dąbrowskiego; w odległości niespełna dwu mil od tego miasta stał pułk Dziewanowskiego. Posłyszawszy strzały Dziewanowski pchnął szwadron ze swego regimentu pod wodzą porucznika Łojewskiego. Oddział ów szedł ze wszelkimi ostrożnościami, mając o 200 kroków przed sobą kwatermistrza dowodzącego tak zwaną szpicą. . Dragoneria pruska wypadła z lasu i obces, zwartym szykiem, rzuciła się na ów oddział. Jeźdźcy polscy, uzbrojeni w lance, nastawili się proporcami i skoczyli na nieprzyjaciół z taką furią, że dwu położyli trupem, a piętnastu wzięli do niewoli. Sam pułk Dziewanowskiego był w tymże czasie atakowany przez regimenty jazdy. Dzień był ohydny. Bił w oczy śnieg z deszczem, wicher niósł słotne chmury po samej ziemi. Z mroku, z lasów niewidzialnych w zamieci, jazda pruska wyrwała się jak nowa chmura. Pułkownik, trzymający swoich w pogotowiu i czuwaniu od chwili wysłania Łojewskiego, mógł dać dragonom silny odrzut, ale w regularnym starciu świeżo zebrana jazda nie mogła wytrzymać długiego natarcia umiejętnie ćwiczonej kawalerii pruskiej. Wszczęło się zamieszanie. Jeźdźcy rąbali szablami na odlew, z ramienia. Żołnierz polski walczył przeważnie lancą. Gdzie mógł kupą się rzucić w skok z nastawionym proporcem, tam wywracał cały hufiec; Prusak zlatywał z konia albo chwytał się ostatniej obrony kawaleryjskiej: palił z pistoletów i umykał. Część dragonów została odparta, odpędzona aż pod baterie, wegnana za nie i znikła w tumanach zawiei. Wszelako i z polskiej strony były straty. Jeśli tylko dragoneria mogła nagle a sprawnie uderzyć pałaszem, pędząc z kopyta i wbijając się między konie polskie, tam zapewnione miała zwycięstwo. Z pistoletów i sztucerów ubito kilkanaście koni. Rafał wywijał tego dnia szabliskiem co się zowie. Nacierał już dwakroć i odrębywał się sprawnie. Nieszczęście jednak stało tego dnia przy nim. W mroku i wichrze, zapędziwszy się samotrzeć w starciu z kilką dragonów, nie spostrzegł, co się dzieje, i został otoczony. Ze zgrozą rzucił spojrzenie na bok, w tył... Dragony nań zewsząd z szablami. Obok niego jeno trębacz i trzech rycerstwa! Chciał się w ostatniej minucie rzucić w lukę między ludźmi. Zdarł konia. Do pistoletu! Wszystko za późno. Pierwszego trębacza chwycił dragon za kark i wykręcił mu w tył rękę. Wraz jemu samemu kilku ciosami obezwładnili ramię i wydarli pałasz. Wreszcie i trzech towarzyszów ściśnięto kołem i odebrano im lance. Najstraszniejszy wstyd i głęboka rozpacz buchnęły w piersi jeźdźca. Miał jeszcze w olstrach pistolety, a dragonów było Ledwie kilkunastu. Wzięli jeńców we środek i co koń skoczy popędzili środkiem mokrego pastwiska kierując się w stronę Starogardu. Właśnie sypnęły krupy śnieżne i cała ziemia utonęła w kurniawie. Kiedy tak rwali z kopyta i kiedy właśnie z moczaru wypadli na trakt starogardzki, raptownie — tętent — krzyk: — Bij! zabij! Dragony wyrwały szable i w bój! Rafał co tchu w piersi szarpnął rękę, wydarł się, sięgnął w mgnieniu oka po pistolet i pierwszemu kawalerowi z brzega huknął w łeb, przyłożywszy otwór lufy niemal do ucha. Szarpnął wodze, ostrogi w bok, wykręcił na miejscu i piersiami końskimi uderzył w najbliższego Niemca. Dym zasłonił mu obrót sprawy. Wypadł ze środka. Za nim wrzała utarczka. Prusacy rozpierzchli się, słychać było szczęk walki i chlustający plusk wody po błoniu. Olbromski nie oglądał się poza siebie. Gnał pustkowiem, aż zdało mu się, że cała łąka pierzcha pod jego koniem. Dopiero w przyległym lesie wstrzymał się i stanął. Koń jego robił bokami. Zgrzany od ognia, trwogi ubiegu dymił się teraz kłębami pary. Sam jeździec mokry był, jakby ze stawu wylazł. Serce waliło mu w żebra jak dobosz w bęben. Wrzawa jeszcze trwała. Słychać było w lasach i mgle od Starogardu piorunowe łoskoty strzałów i ciągłe echa leśne, jakoby posępne jęki puszcz. Po długiej chwili nasłuchiwania Rafał stwierdził nareszcie z radością, że gwar cichnie i znika w oddaleniu. Wtedy wolno ruszył przez las i po długich błądzeniach dotarł do jakiejś wioszczyny. Tam życzliwie przyjęty od włościan, powziął wiadomość o drodze do Pelplina i trafił do swego szwadronu. Gdy przybył na miejsce, z niemałą radością dowiedział się, że jego trzej towarzysze wraz z trębaczem są już na miejscu, odbici z niewoli przez podjazd młodego pułkownika Jana Dąbrowskiego, i że on sam jednemu z eszelonów tego podjazdu winien jest swoje ocalenie. Po odepchnięciu natarcia Prusaków od Starogardu i Pelplina przez tydzień trwały mało znaczące utarczki forpocztów, osobliwie na lewym skrzydle. Przednie straże, prowadzone przez poruczników, podporuczników i chorążych regimentowych, wyjeżdżały małymi komendami w kraj i czyniły wywiady. Tu i owdzie, skoro tylko było to możliwe, zabierano ze sobą burmistrzów i amtmanów, żeby od nich powziąć wiadomość o stanie okolic i sile wojsk pruskich, rozlokowanych na drogach ku Tczewu. Po upływie tych kilku dni generał Dąbrowski zdecydował się na krok stanowczy. W dniu 23 lutego wykonał atak na miasto powiatowe Tczew, o trzy mile odległe od Gdańska, a stanowiące niejako klucz tej fortecy. Głównymi punktami koncentracji sił niemieckich poza murami Gdańska był właśnie Tczew (Dirschau), Miłobądź (Müihlbanz) i Skarszewy (Schöneck) nad Wietcisą, rzeczką zasilającą wody Wierzycy o dwie mile ku północy od Starogardu. Siły polskie i pomocnicze francuskie pod dowództwem Menarda wypoczywały na leżach w Gniewie, Pelplinie i Starogardzie. Ostatni posterunek wzmocniły właśnie w ciągu tych dni: regiment badeński, jeden batalion młodej piechoty krakowsko-kaliskiej z legii północnej Zajączka oraz dwie armaty. Generał Dąbrowski stał kwaterą w Gniewie, a przednia jego straż koczowała na traktach bydgosko-gdańskich sięgając do Gręblina na wysokości lewego brzegu Wisły. Ta straż przednia składała się z regimentu jazdy poznańskiej, z czterech kompaniów strzeleckich i miała ze sobą cztery armaty. Ruch, wykonany w dniu 23 lutego, rozpoczął z rozkazu głównodowodzącego, Jana Henryka Dąbrowskiego, generał Menard. Wyruszył mianowicie ze wszystką swoją siłą ze Starogardu na Skarszewy gościńcem starogardzko-tczewskim, wyparł nieprzyjaciela ze Skarszew i pewnej części swojej dywizji kazał je zająć. Sam pociągnął dalej. ,Przednia jego straż pod sprawą generała Puthod, składająca się z dwu batalionów polskich i z jazdy badeńskiej, uzbrojona we cztery granatniki i jedną armatę, miała rozkaz zawrócić na północ i zagrodzić drogę siłom, które by z Gdańska na odsiecz Tczewa śpieszyć mogły. Była to pierwsza kolumna wojska atakującego. Z Gniewa i Pelplina szła druga, to jest korpus wojska generała Dąbrowskiego pod Amilkarem. Oprócz tego jeden batalion zdążał do Tczewa drogą prowadzącą z Rajkowy na Czyżykowo (Zeisgendorf). Pierwsza kolumna, czyli lewe skrzydło, jak to przewidział Dąbrowski, wnet spostrzegła siły pruskie ciągnące z Łęgowa (Langemu), miejscowości o dwie mile odległej od Gdańska, bitym traktem tczewsko-gdańskim. Wnet przednie straże francusko-polskie zetknęły się z Prusakami pod Dąbrową (Domerau). Generał Menard pośpieszył na miejsce, a za nim cała jego komenda. Zawrzała bitwa. W tym samym niemal czasie prawe skrzydło uderzyło na szańce Tczewa. Piechota niemiecka, ukryta za starymi wałami, raziła napadających ogniem plutonowym, a dwie armaty, ustawione na prost traktu w bramie północnej, czyli Gdańskiej, oczyszczały drogę. Wnet jednak pod silnym impetem napaści strzelców polskich obrońcy wałów musieli cofnąć się na przedmieścia. Wypadło zdobywać miasto wstępnym bojem. Żołnierze pruscy i uzbrojeni mieszkańcy, zaczajeni w dymnikach, we drzwiach, sieniach, oknach, za węgłami, strzelali bez przerwy. Szef sztabu, Maurycy Hauke, na czele grenadierów i woltyżerów poznańskich uderzył na te domy bagnetem. Idąc na kule, w gęsty dym, zdobywano dom po domu, stodołę po stodole. Major Sierawski z batalionem pierwszego regimentu piechoty pośpieszył im na pomoc. Niemcy ustąpili z lichych domostw przedmiejskich, ale uchodząc zapalili te wszystkie szopy i budy, żeby uniemożliwić dostęp do bram. Brama zachodnia zawarła się przed atakującymi, którzy teraz wystawieni zostali na strzały zza murów, a sami wili się między zgliszczami jak w piecu . ognistym. Przy bramie Gdańskiej, gdzie Prusakami dowodził major von Bothe, wrzała walka tym zaciętsza, że tam biły bez przerwy armaty sześciofuntowe i strzelała piechota liniowa. Generał Niemojewski i sam wódz naczelny wszelkich dokładali starań, żeby złamać wejściowe wierzeje. Z dachów, ze strzelnic, z dziur, dymników leciały na oblegających kule i ogień kartaczowy. Cztery armaty i dwa granatniki pod komendą porucznika Charelot krok za krokiem zbliżały się do tej bramy północnej. Drugi batalion regimentu piechoty, dybiący śladem tych armat, wytrzymywał z flegmą i stałością wszystek ogień obrońców. Nareszcie porucznik Charelot zbliżył się o tyle, że mógł wśród gradu kul ustawić dwie swoje haubice naprzeciwko bramy i zaczął w nią prać na wylot, raz za razem. Ale stara brama nie popuszczała. Walka z całą zaciętością ciągnęła się już sześć godzin. Trzydzieści trupów zasłało drogę prowadzącą do Gdańskiej bramy, a sześćdziesięciu ciężko ranionych wiło się w rowach, pod przykopami, wśród zgliszcz. Dwunastu oficerów ciężko rannych wyniesiono z placu boju. Kiedy tak ciężko walczyło pod dwiema bramami wojsko polskie i kiedy ciągle grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo odsieczy z Gdańska, gdyby Menard został pobity, zdarzył się wypadek, który na los oblężenia wpłynął od razu i decydująco. Miasto Tczew posiadało trzy bramy: Młyńską, czyli Gdańską na północy, Wodną, czyli Wiślańską na południu i Wysoką na zachodzie. O istnieniu bramy Wodnej nikt z oblegających nie wiedział. Z tej strony miasta; między ogrodami, wśród parowów stały tylko tu i owdzie na wyższych miejscach pikiety i podsłuchy polskie. Żywego człowieka nie było w całej okolicy. Błąkał się tylko ponad Wisłą jakiś niedorostek obdarty i półnagi. Kiedy zbliżył się do podsłuchu i był zapytany, co jest za jeden i czego tu łazi, odpowiedział, że jest świniarkiem, że służy u jakiegoś Steltnera i że ojcu jego na przezwisko Ćwikliński. Skarżył się z bekiem, że go pan zbił i wygnał z domu. Ojcu, powiadał, boi się pokazać na oczy, panu to samo. Nie ma już teraz dachu nad głową. Idzie przed siebie i tyla. Ponieważ był z miasta i znał je wybornie, zaczęto mu zadawać pytania. Wtedy rzekł: — Oj, ludzie, ludzie!... Wy tam strzelacie z przodka, a tu od Wisły miasto całkiem gołe. Rozpytano go szczegółowo i wtedy jasno wyłożył, że brama Wodna nie ma żadnej straży. Pikiety odstawiły chłopca do czat, te podały go dalej, aż stanął przed obliczem generała Dąbrowskiego, który z wyniosłości pagórka pod Sztembargiem przypatrywał się kolejom bitwy i lustrował okolicę. Wysłuchawszy powieści chłopca generał kazał podwoić ogień na bramę północną i zachodnią. Młody książę Sułkowski, ranny już, na czele drugiego batalionu regimentu pierwszego, i major Brucken, jako dowódca piechoty badeńskiej, natarli z całą forsą na bramę Gdańską. W tym samym czasie generał Dąbrowski, wziąwszy ze sobą batalion majora Sierawskiego i batalion pułkownika Fiszera, ruszył chyłkiem według wskazań Ćwiklińskiego. Po wertepach, dołach, parowach, przesadziwszy płoty ogrodów, parkany i rowy, dotarł do bramy Wodnej, czyli Wiślańskiej. Brama w istocie była na poły zepsuta i bez obrony. Bataliony wyłamały ją, weszły do miasta, przebiegły tylne ulice i z nastawionym bagnetem rzuciły się na osłupiałych Niemców. W tej samej chwili zdruzgotane kulami wierzeje bramy Gdańskiej runęły i wojsko z północy wdarło się do miasta: Prusacy strzelali z okien i ze drzwi. Wreszcie kiedy i bramę zachodnią rozwalono, załoga w sile pięciuset ludzi z dowódcą poddała się. Zabrano działa. Kiedy po dokonanej kapitulacji Dąbrowski wjeżdżał na główną ulicę miasta, w pobliżu kościoła katolickiego św. Krzyża z okna kamienicy padło kilka strzałów. Jeden z tych zdradzieckich pocisków ranił generała w nogę. Rozjątrzone wojsko rzuciło się na ten dom i przetrząsnęło jego wnętrze nie szczędząc nikogo. Chwytano niewolnika, zabierano bagaże i broń, uprowadzano konie albo zabierano z nich uprząż, ściągano wozy do przewiezienia z pola rannych, chromych i osłabłych. Stanęły wreszcie wojska w mieście. Rozeszła się wśród nich wieść, że opanowane są Skarszewy i Miłobądź, a nieprzyjaciel z pośpiechem cofnął się w mury fortecy. Wtedy jeden okrzyk rozległ się w szeregach: — Na Gdańsk! ku morzu! Kategoria:Popioły